Is this Love
by Karren
Summary: A song fic. Ranger realizes he is in love with Steph after she is sent into a dangerous drug compound. References to books EOT and HF.


I don't own anything from Janet Evanovich or anything from the song in this story or from the singers of the song

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Rangers POV)

~I should have known better than to let you go alone~

"I can do this. I've done numerous distractions for RangeMan before" Stephanie tells me

"Babe you've had me or one of my men with you at all times. We won't be able to infiltrate the area this time" I tell her

"Ranger I'll be fine. I'll do my job and once I get him out you all can swoop in and take him down" she says

"Babe" I tell her letting her know this matter was closed, but if I know Steph she won't let this drop

Stephanie came over to me and narrowed her eyes into slits. I think this was supposed to intimidate me but it didn't. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me.

"I can do this. Please" she said and I knew she was using my word against me

"Steph Marco is wanted for Murder, drugs, and Rape. I will not send you inside to get him. He knows me and all my men we won't be anywhere around or inside to help you" I tell her

"GPS? Wires?" she asked

"No can do. He'll check" I say

Stephanie stood in my private space. Her body up against mine. I could feel my body responding and like I told her when Junkman was after her and she wanted to go to the mall, I may have the strength and muscles to keep her here but she has the power to pursued me otherwise.

"Babe" I said as her lips swept across mine

"I can do it, you know I can" she said

Truth was I really did need her. I had no other female that could do what Stephanie could do. I felt my resolve weakening. Stephanie clinched the deal when her hands roamed to my backside and she kissed me.

~Its times like these I can't make it on my own~

I may appear calm and in my zone as Stephanie calls it, But as I'm driving her to the drop off spot my insides are all in knots. As I watch her from a distance it's my years of training and my men that are with me that keeps me from going off the deep end.

~ Wasted days and sleepless nights~

As I sit there with my binoculars in hand. I watch as Steph goes inside the compound. I lose all visual of her and start thinking back to when Stiva kidnapped Steph and I spent 6 long hard hours looking for her. I found her in an overhead cabinet in the kitchen of spiro's house. When I saw her I thought she was dead, but to my surprise when I opened the door she tumbled out alive.

~and I can't wait to see you again~

The next day Steph came into my office and told me what Hal told her. She sat in a chair across from me and soothed an imaginary wrinkle from her skirt.

"Hal told me you got this poor woman from the records department out of bed"

"Yes"

"At gunpoint" she said

"Correct again"

OH MY GOD RANGER ARE YOU INSANE?" she asked me and I shot her a look

"Juries still out on that one babe" I tell her

"He also said you were intense and had everyone at Range man looking for me even your contract workers" she said

"Yes I did and my men have very big mouths"

"They were worried about me and they like me. Tank said so himself" she said smiling

"Well I can't argue with that" I said looking at her just so thankful she is in here across from me

~I find I spend my time waiting on your call~

I'm standing here at the SUV's waiting on her call to let me know she's all right and that the take down is a go. I look over at my men and see their usual banter is nonexistent tonight. They like me are just waiting for word.

~How can I tell you babe my backs against the wall~

~ I need you by my side to tell me it's all right~

"Ok it's been too long. I need to get in there" I say as I begin to walk towards the compound

I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to steph. I never should have let her go in there by herself.

~cause I don't think I can take anymore~

"Ranger we can't just go busting in there. Steph all right she'll call" Tank says pulling me back

"If anything happens I....." begin to say but my phone beeps and my heart soars seeing it's her

"BABE! Talk to me" I bark

"Come in Ranger I've made the id. You won't have any problems they all just shot up a lot of coke and they are out" she says

"On my way Babe, I'm coming" I tell her signaling my men to move

~is this love that I'm feeling

Is this the love that I've been searching for?

Is this love or am I dreaming

This must be love because it's really got a hold on me. A hold on me~

My hearts racing as I climb behind the wheel and pull out with Tank barely getting in the passenger's side. I tear down the dirt road coming to my Babe. Tank tries to calm me but he knows it a futile attempt. As I drove even with adrenaline pumping I think back.

~I can't stop the feeling I been this watt before~

Times of going and searching for Steph, getting calls that her apartment or car had been burned or wrecked flew thru my mind. My heart was always in my throat until id find her and see for myself she was all right.

~but with you I've found the key to open every door~

~ I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day~

I remember that I always liked Stephanie, but I really got to noticing her more and being attracted to her when she came and helped clean a building with me and my men, and when she drove that little sheik. That's when I first ever kissed her and I fell in love. She doesn't know the last part I don't think and if she does she hasn't called me on it yet.

~and I can't wait to see you again~

We come to a screeching halt outside Markos compound. I run with my gun drawn to the front door and put my boot to it.

"SECURE PERIMITURE, INSIDE AND OUT" I yell as I break off to go find her

~so I can hold you in my arms~

I searched every room and heard a struggle going on in the last room in the hall I was in. I rushed and kicked the door open. What I saw made me go red. Marco was coked out of his mind and he was holding Stephanie down trying to force himself on her. I reached them in two strides and hauled him across the room where he slid down the wall to a heap of worthless skin. I yelled that I was in need of assistants and Tank and Santos came pouring in.

"Babe" I said kneeling down to her on the floor

"I'm ok, he didn't get too" she said in rapid fire babbling

"Shhh its ok" I said pulling her up and then wrapping her in my arms

Santos and Tank secured the fugitive and the rest of the house was taken over by RangeMan. I guided Steph out to my car never letting her out of my arms. I drove her back to Haywood where I poured her a glass of wine and gave it to her.

"Drink this" I tell her as her shaking hands grabbed the glass

Steph didn't stop drinking till the glass was empty. She wiped her mouth and looked over at me.

"Babe" I say and she kisses me

"I know" she says and I pull her to me and kiss her again relief flooding thru me to have my babe with me again. This must be love.

THE END


End file.
